A New Found Hope
by MagesticTray
Summary: King x OC! A young women was been wondering the streets, left to fend for herself, when one day a mysterious man offers her a place to stay for the night. Both do not know much about the other but not too long after they do start developing an intimate relationship. Join these two to find out what becomes of them and learn of the people they encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~Hey guys! I'm new here so hi ^~^ So anyways, this is a story I made between King from the Tekken series and an OC that i hope you guys get to come close to! I've seen others post ocs with official characters so I thought I'd try it. Feedback is appreciated! I'm not sure how long this story will be made but i hope you all stick to it all the way with me! There will be drama, jealousy and much more so stay tuned!~~~~~**

It was pouring.

I stood under a peaked roof, by the entrance of a super market. I found a place by the wall where it wasn't splattered with any amount of water, turned my back toward it, leaned on it, and slid down it slowly and carefully so that I wouldn't hit the floor too hard. The floor was really cold and I mean seriously cold; it sent shivers up my spine as I dug through a beat up bag I carried around with me. Once I found what I was looking for, I took it out of the bag and laid it on my lap as I closed up the bag and placed it aside me. It was an old blanket I saw someone throw out as I would often walk through neighborhoods, searching for any recyclables I can earn some cash off. I opened up the folded material, tucked in my legs, and slid it on top of me so that it covered most of my body. It doesn't usually rain here, seeing how this is Arizona and all, one of the driest places I could think of. But hey, things happen right?

Even with the blanket I was still cold. I shivered often, unable to shake it off. I would normally be in my room, sleeping comfortably in my bed but I guess that's only in the past now. It was getting darker now due to the clouds looming over the area; I'd say it was around 7 at night or the evening, whatever you want to call it. I was having trouble trying to sleep seeing how it's hard for someone to take their mind off something as uncomfortable as being engulfed in sheer cold. Beneath my blanket, I hugged myself hoping to create some body heat though it did not help much. I closed my eyes, imagining sitting by a fire or heater soaking up the warmth. Just then I heard someone approaching the entrance to the market though I didn't pay much attention to it. Just some mere footsteps walking past me, in through the doorway. I kept my eyes closed, slowly dosing off just as I had wanted. Right as I was in between dreaming and being awake, I head footsteps abruptly halt in front of me. I didn't know how long I was unconscious, but it was at least long enough for me to nearly knock out, yet it had to be ruined. I opened my eyes lazily and looked up to see who it was that prevented me from getting my sleep.

Wow.

I did not expect at all what I had my eyes on. There he was, a tall, well-built man in what seemed to be a black shirt of some sort paired with black pants. But the part that surprised me most was the other thing he was wearing. On his head he wore a mask of what seemed to be wild cat. Tiger, cheetah? I wasn't so sure but that's not what I really cared about at the moment. What I did care about was why this stranger is bothering me.

"Can I help you?" I finally spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" he replied with a genuinely concerned tone.

"Trying to get some sleep but it doesn't look like that's what's going to happen now."

"If you'd like, you can come stay at my apartment for the night. I know this is very strange and all and it's not like I offer my home to everybody, but I know that it is very cold tonight and would be a nightmare being out at this time for anybody."

He had a point, I'll admit that. But hey, who does he think I am, a fool? I'm young, female, out alone with no one around, I'd be a pretty easy target right? I gave him an "are you serious?" look and waited for a response from the masked man. He simply continued looking down at me holding the groceries he must've bought from the market.

"I'm not saying that you're a bad person, but I don't know you so how can I easily tag along with you with no worries?"

I heard a sigh let out from beneath his mask and he spoke out.

"Well, I don't want to see anybody, especially younger people like you, have to suffer like this, so I want to do what I can to help and I wouldn't blame you for not trusting me."

I heard him out and slowly began to warm up to him. We only started talking like a minute ago but I can already feel that he truly is an honest man. I have nothing much to lose so I might as well take the chance with this guy.

"Alright I'll go with you, but the moment I suspect you of being suspicious I'll run from you."

He gave a small laugh and held a hand down towards me.

"Let's go then, ok?"

I looked up in assurance, slid my blanket to the side with my bag, and stood up. I then crouched over to fold the blanket and place it in the bag, tossing it over my shoulders.

"I can carry that for you if you'd like."

"It's fine, you might run off with my valuables."

The man looked down as if he's unamused, yet amused, hard to explain but yeah.

"If you say so." He said as he turned his back, motioning for me to follow him, so I did.

I stepped over to his side, watching him as we walked.

"Do those clothes keep you warm?" he asked me.

"No, but I got used to it so I'm fine like this."

"You're kidding right?"

I continued staring at him with eyes that spoke 'don't judge me'.

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't see how you're fine with clothing like that."

"Well excuse me for not having a full wardrobe!"

We stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and he turned to me.

"Why is it that when I care it's not the right thing for me to do."

I began feeling sorry for myself, being rude to the man that was kind enough to help me out.

"You know what I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, I just don't know if you've noticed yet but I don't have much you know?"

He sighed again, shaking his head.

"No, I'm actually the rude one here, I'm sorry," he said looking to the floor.

I felt even worse now so I let a little smile to show that everything is fine. His head turned to my face.

"Lets forget this; we're almost home anyways so come on."

I followed him and we arrived at a building that he slid a key into, turning the lock to open a doorway leading up to a staircase of stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

We climbed the stairs reaching the top of the staircase, with now another door standing in front of us. He once again, slid the key into the doorway, turning the knob and pushing the door open.

It was a nice room, was furnished with basic furniture, coffee table, couch, tv, kitchen, and two doors; one which I assumed was to his room and the other to the bathroom. I just stood there, in the middle of the room, waiting for him to say something; anything would be fine right now. I watched him as he placed the grocery bag on the kitchen counter by his coffee pot.

"You can place your backpack anywhere, don't be shy."

I nervously walked to the side of the couch and placed it on the floor next to it.

"Are you hungry? I'll make us something so while I'm doing that you can use the bathroom and shower if you'd like."

"I can't possibly do that, its already enough staying here," I told him.

"I insist. It's no bother at all," he said, not looking up from the grocery bag as he dug through it.

"um…ok then…"

"I'll find something warm for you to wear."

"Oh no no the shower is already too much thank you!" I quickly shouted but he quickly responded.

"'Look, if im offering something then it's no problem at all ok? I really do want to make you as comfortable as possible please let me do so."

Ok that's it, I give up. No matter what I do this guy is very persistent.

"Ok I'll go shower now then," I said as I started walking to a small hallway, doors on each side.

"Bathroom is on the right!" He shouted out to me.

"ok, thanks.." I said quietly to myself, opening up the bathroom door.

I stepped in and closed the door behind me. It was a nice little bathroom; mirror, little fragrances, a floor mat, typical bathroom. I looked into the mirror, examining my face. Damn. I knew I wouldn't look the most decent looking seeing how I came from living outside, but this is a bit too much for my liking. I began removing my clothes, starting with my shirt. It was a plain black T-shirt, though one could tell it was already well faded. Along with my shirt I clipped off my bra which was also plain but I was happy with it since it was comfortable. Then I moved down to my jeans, blue, also faded, some tears here and there but not too bad. I had removed my shoes earlier when I walked into the apartment since I didn't want to make a mess of anything with myself. I took my socks off and finally my underwear. I was bare, now allowing me to examine my body, looking at the dirt and filth on me, some bruises, and scars.

I walked over to the shower sliding the curtains to the side. There were two knobs, one for hot and the other for cold water. I turned the one for cold water first and watched as the water spilled out from above me. I had not yet entered the tub, just standing next to it so I wasn't freezing under the water or anything. I then turned the hot water on, waiting a few seconds until I felt the water becoming warm. When it was at a decent temperature, I stepped into the tub forgetting that I had not yet taken off my ponytail so I quickly did so and placed it on the sink. My hair was down, looking rather long. I placed myself under the running water and got soaked, letting the droplets of water run down my face to my neck, to my chest, and continue on all the way down to my feet-it felt rather good taking a shower.

After a minute or so of just standing in the water, I looked around for soap. I saw a small bottle of body wash and picked it up. Should I use it? I thought about it and popped the cap up, taking a small amount in the palm of one of my hands. I lathered it and ran my hands across my body, starting with my chest and making my way across the rest of my body when I heard a knock.

"I'm going to leave clothes outside the door for you to wear when you're done," I heard him say.

"Um ok thank you," I replied shyly.

I faintly heard his footsteps as he walked towards the kitchen.

After I washed off the soap I briefly used my still soapy hands and combed them through my hair, to get some amount of cleaning on it. After I rinsed off once more I shut the water off. I looked out through the side of the curtain for a towel and there was one hanging from the bathroom door. I stepped out of the shower and took hold of it. I began with drying my hair and then moved on to my body. When I was dry enough I took hold of the doorknob and slowly turned it. Through the little space, I peeked out and found the clothes sitting on the floor. I quickly picked them up and closed the door. I opened up the pile and found a very large black t- shirt along with what seemed to be black tights. Tights? I would've expected pants or even shorts but tights? Not that I'm trying to judge or anything but what man carries tights with him? I still wondered but slipped my bra and underwear on before putting the new clothes on. It was a comfy fit though with the large shirt and all. I wouldn't dare ask him about the tights though…

I left my hair down for it to dry and turned the door knob with my clothes under my arm. I stepped out onto the cool tile now under my bare feet. I walked towards the kitchen expecting to find the masked man sitting around somewhere. I spotted him sitting at the coffee table with papers in his hand being read. I walked slowly towards him, wondering if he's noticed me yet. He looked up from his papers and spoke.

"There's soup on the stove if you're hungry, isn't top quality but I can tell you it's the best store bought soup you'll ever have," he said in a comedic manner.

"Ok thank you," I began walking over to my bag. I placed my clothes within it and walked to the stove.

There was a pot of warm soup I would assume he warmed up not long ago.

"You'll find bowls by the sink," he said.

I looked to the sink and found a rack of clean dishes. I took a bowl and spoon and made my way back over to the pot. With the spoon, I would scoop soup little by little and pour it into the bowl. When the bowl was filled well enough I made my way over to the coffee table and nervously took a seat across from the man.

"Go on, eat. There's nothing to be unsure about," he said softly.

"Alright thanks again," I said as I brought a spoon full of soup to my mouth. It was pretty good, at least compared to everything else I've eaten recently.

The man suddenly placed his papers on the paper, elbows lay standing on the table with hands beneath the nuzzle of his mask. This made me really nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! These first few chapters have been short in length but i hope to expand them as the story continues. Feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading! The story goes further into depth as it continues so hopefully we will have interesting parts coming soon. (pstt...the story takes place between tekken 4-6 with the second King, just had to make this clear XD) This chapter explores just a bit about the young woman's past.**

"Don't tense up, I just want to ask you some things," he spoke calmly. "First off, I never introduced myself, you can call me King."

King? Is that some sort of stage name?

"Would you mind telling me your name?" King asked.

"My name is Yelsha."

"Yelsha…sounds like a nice name. Well, nice to finally meet you Yelsha," He said with a slight tilt to his head as if pleased.

"Can you tell me what you're doing out on the streets? A nice young lady like you shouldn't be in the position you're in right now," King asked, making me twitch a bit.

"Well um, it's a long story. I don't want to get into it."

"That's fine, but I hope that one day you'll warm up to me and tell me about yourself."

One day? Does that mean I'll see him again? This made me worry and led me too decide that I'll leave tomorrow morning, with no word, just go.

"You can sleep in my room, I don't mind staying on the couch," King said getting up from the table and walking to his room. Two minutes later he walked back out with a pillow and blankets.

"You sure about it? I'd even sleep on the floor to be honest so it's no bother for me to sleep on the couch," I said.

"Yeah I'm sure, don't worry about it. You head on to bed now, you need your sleep," King spoke, "Oh and can you please turn off the light on the way to the room?" he asked as he began getting comfortable on the couch.

"Sure thing," I replied, observing him covering himself while he still kept his mask on. What an odd person.

As I walked towards the small hallway, I switched off the light that illuminated both the kitchen and living room and it became very dark. I stood there for a bit, admiring the stillness of the apartment, and the very subtle sound of quiet breaths coming from King.I began making my way towards the room, feeling the wall on my left for a door. Once I found it, I turned the knob and slowly made my way into the room and closed the door behind me. Moonlight shined through the window at the end of the room, just enough for me to pinpoint where the bed was. As I fell onto it I was instantly engulfed by the comfort of it. I picked up the sheets and buried myself under them. I turned to my side and just stayed there.

I thought to myself as I layed there, about how my life was before. At the time I was sixteen I was in my last year of high school and I was struggling. There was just some stuff I didn't get and honestly thought was pointless, especially lessons in math. I **really **hated math. Unfortunately I failed that subject and it really disappointed my parents, so when my seventeenth birthday came around what better way to celebrate it than getting kicked out of the house...those bastards...never gave me the chance to make it up... It's been two years since then and now here I am now sleeping in some stranger's bed, woohoo. I stopped thinking to myself and finally dozed off.

The next morning came around and I got up fairly early. I was going to leave before King wakes up.

"Ok ok what to do ummm ummm….snap! I need my bag and it's next to King!" I began to panic and began thinking of what to do. "umm…well I can quietly go get it but what if he wakes up…then what…" I thought itd be best not to risk it so I ditched my bag and snuck out from the bedroom window. There was a small metal railing I could stand on and went down a ladder standing against the building. When I reached solid ground, I was at the side of the building, away from the entrance. I took this chance to quickly run from the scene, worrying about whether King heard the escape.

As I raced down the sidewalk I saw an elder woman walking very slowly in the middle of the sidewalk. As I got closer I began to slow down not wanting to bump into her. I began speed walking behind her, over to her side, in front of her, and continued running. Once I believed I was far enough from the apartment, I took a break to relax a bit.

"Today is…Tuesday, ok…" I thought to myself. Tuesdays were special because that would be when a bunch of thugs, misfits, and pretty much anyone would put up a little event as a chance to earn some cash. It was just made up of several fights everyone had. Pretty simple, last one standing wins the cash. Of course there was an entrance fee though. I would often participate in these, taking any chance I can to get money. I began feeling for my pockets.

"Dammit! These aren't my clothes I forgot!" I yelled, getting strange looks from those around. I sighed.

"ah…I guess I can dig around for some more recyclables."


	4. The Door-Opening Fight

**Hey guys! New Chapter! This is the longest one so far so please enjoy (:**

I made my way over to the locations I knew had a decent amount of recyclables lying around, mainly parks. I had to take the trash bag off of an empty garbage can and used it to collect bottles and cans. People really don't care too much to place their trash in the cans scattered throughout the parks so this made finding them easier. I'd say I had a good amount collected so far; it looked like enough to enter the event. When I was done I began making my way over to a store that had a center to exchange recyclables.

As I was turning in my items, I saw someone running over to me.

"Yo Yelsha where've you been!" the guy spoke.

It was a good friend of mine; He wasn't in the same position as I was but he kept me good company.

"Oh hey Kevin!" I happily greeted.

"You weren't were you usually hung out so I got worried, and what happened to your clothes?" He asked curiously.

Oh yeah huh….these were King's…but I can't let him know that.

"Oh, these were some clothes I found lying around somewhere (yeah sure) so I though 'why not exchange my old ones for newer one?'" I answered making no sense whatsoever but it looked like he believed it.

"Ok cool. So you're gonna enter the fights for today right? That's why you're here making some cash to enter," Kevin spoke.

"Yeah that's why" I said as I got my funds from the machine that took the recyclables.

"Want me to walk you over to the usual spot then?" Kevin asked me.

"Sure, thanks," I thanked him politely.

I began getting worried though. The fight spot in this place isn't all too far from King's apartment so there could be a chance I bump into him. I began breathing heavily due to the stress as I walked with Kevin, trying to relax.

We eventually got there, seeing others gathered around paying up to the man in charge of it all. He of course got a cut from everything by organizing the event but everyone knows that it's still worth entering. The event was held in an alley, big enough to hold fights, sandwiched between two apartment buildings. Those living in the buildings would look out their windows and become spectators, cheering on whoever they felt would win. No one really cheered for me nor did I care. People would look at me and doubt I had any fighting skills, but I actually was in the swimming team and later moved on to wrestling in high school, so I'd say I'm good in strength and endurance.

After registration was done, we had an hour to chill around the area. I sat at the curb of the street in front of the alley and Kevin had already gone home. I'd say it was around 5 p.m. As I sat there, I observed all the other competitors to the left and right of me, they didn't look all that, but then something caught my eye.

I saw a hint of yellow coming down the sidewalk and my heart stopped.

"Oh please don't let it be him please please please please," I panicked to myself.

I quickly stayed down and started crawling back into the alley hoping he didn't see me.

"How the hell did he know to come here!?" I thought as I hid in between people.

I stood still as he walked across the alley entrance and abruptly stopped. It looked like he stood in curiosity wondering what this was. He then turned to a women who was waiting for the event to start.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what this is?" He asked her.

"Oh hi. Um…sorry I can't take you seriously with that mask on, can you take it off?" She asked King.

"I can't do that miss, though I would still appreciate you telling me what this is," King kindly replied.

"Wellllll since you're so polite, this is an event held for fighters to enter and attempt to win the prize money is pretty much all it is so I'm already entered," she replied.

"Oh is that so…" King quietly said though loud enough still for me to barely hear.

I watched him carefully as he hasn't moved from that same spot.

"Mind if I go now? I have to say a few things to others," the woman said pointing behind her.

"Oh yeah go right ahead, one more thing though please…" King said making me nervous.

"Yeah?" the woman said.

"Is it possible for me to still enter?" King asked.

Damn…damn damn damn DAMN IT KING REALLY?! You're gonna try and enter?! Registration ended though so I shouldn't worry much.

"Sorry hun but registration ended like 45 minutes ago," she answered King.

"Can I talk to the guy in charge here? I'm sure he'll let me enter," King asked.

"If you say so," The woman replied and motioned for him to follow her.

The two walked right in front of me through the alley and I stood petrified hidden between some people. I kept my eyes on the two and watched as they stopped in front of a man. I couldn't hear from where I was at since they were deeper into the alley so I just observed. They talked for a bit until King reached into his trousers and pulled out some cash. I'm assuming it was the same entrance fee I paid which cost me ten bucks and handed it to the man. The man who was in charge gladly took it and smiled at King.

The woman walked away and King stayed where he was, waiting for the event to start. I was hoping that the rules for this would help me avoid King. Pretty much, when the competition was declared to start, one person would take the lead, starting the fights. So after that, the person who declared the position would fight every challenger until he or another person takes the top spot. My strategy was to stay out of sight until I was the last person to be able to challenge. I doubt King would make it that far.

"Ladies-and- gentlemen! The event you've all been waiting for will now begin! Get ready to rumble!" The man in charge stated, motioning for all to gather around.

Ok the time's finally here. Normally I'm not nervous but because of King being here I can't help.

At the sound of a whistle, everyone began looking around for the person who will start it.

"Alright suckers I'll be the man here, who's the first victim of the night!?" a man claimed who wore a torn up jacket along with a blue Mohawk standing tall.

"I guess I'll be the first victim," a voice spoke that belonged to none other than King.

Oh no…here it comes…King stepped out of the crowd into a circle in the center of it.

"You? If you say so Mr. Kitty," The mohawk guy taunted.

As the thug made the first swing, King caught his hand with amazing speed and reflexes.

"You punk, let go!" The guy shouted.

"Now why would I do that when I also want to win," King spoke looking down to the smaller guy.

The next moment, the Mohawk guy swung a kick towards one of King's legs but that also seemed to fail.

"What no way!?" the crowd murmured as King held the man's foot in his other hand.

King let go of the hand he held and placed his own hand on the foot he already held.

"Want to know what I'll do from here?" King teasingly asked mocking the thug.

"Ugh no please!" The man begged trying to squirm out of King's grasp.

"Are you sure? It'll be really cool," The masked man asked the terrified fighter.

"Yes mhmm mhmm!" he said with tears starting to grow in his eyes.

Wow, I guess the thug never fought anyone as sharp as King.

"Fine if you say so," King said, letting go of the man's foot. The terrified man ran away from the scene as everyone watched.

"*sigh* Well, who's next then?" King asked looking around the crowd.

As time went by, King continued winning and looked unstoppable. Everyone was surprised by his strength and skills as I was. Wow, there's no way this is the first fighting competition he's enter. As the crowd was hallowing out, I became more visible. Damn it, I would leave but that would be a waste of the entrance fee so I decided to stay. It began to look like those around were spectators, waiting to see who would take the prize away from King. Then it looked like it was my turn. I stepped up to King with determination consuming me. He looked down to me, waiting for me to make a move. As I began to move towards him, King raised his arms.

"*yawn* You know what, I'm pretty tired, I don't have much energy in me for one more fight, sorry kid," King faked as he stretched. Kid? Did he call me a kid?

"I guess I have to forfeit so that means you're the winner, guess I have to train harder," the masked fighter said walking out of the alley.

"Where there it is folks, the winner of this weeks event is Miss Yelsha!" The boss claimed.

He walked up to me and handed me the prize money. As I began to count, I noticed that it was significantly more than usual. What the heck? I didn't have pockets so I just had to fold the cash as small as I can and hold it in my hand. Everyone was clearing out so I was one of the last ones to leave.

As I walked out of the alley and down the street, I wondered about where to go. I wasn't hurt nor tired from this week's event, so what should I do now? And that incident with King, what was that all about? He clearly wasn't exhausted from all of those challengers and was just bluffing. He was just being nice and that makes me mad. Why couldn't he just fight me…

As I was walking towards who knows where, a hand grabs me from around the corner unexpectedly. Wow, long time no see King.

"*sigh* What do you want King?" I asked very uninterested in this conversation.

"Do you usually participate in those kinds of things?" King asked yearning to find out.

"So what if I do?" I questioned him.

" I want you to come with me."

What…did he really just say that?

"Haha what are you talking about you weirdo," I said trying to laugh off the seriousness of this all.

" You fight right? Join me, you don't know this but I compete in some of the most prestigious tournaments around, I think you'd like a chance at that," King said. " And I know you fight to earn money for yourself so this will be a great opportunity for you."

"But… you don't even know if I can fight," I said eyes low.

"I don't need to see you fight to know that you can, trust me, I know you're a great fighter," King said, removing his hand off my shoulder.

"You know what wait a minute! First of all, how did you even find me?" I asked in an angry tone.

"I asked my neighbor is she had seen a girl running away from something and she said she did, and that she was running this direction, so instead of looking everywhere, I narrowed it down to this part of the neighborhood," King answered.

"Neighbor?..." I though to myself. "Ah was it that old woman I ran by?" I thought.

"Just come back to the apartment with me please, I'll tell you everything that should be said," King begged, really not wanting to leave me on the streets.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Ok, I'll give you a chance to explain yourself," I told him, hearing a sigh of relief from him.

"Thank you," King said as we both began walking.

Let's see if I can find out who this man really is


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So here's the next chapter to this story so please enjoy! I also changed Yelsha's background a bit so if you read through it before you may probably notice the changes, if not then don't worry! Feedback is appreciated!**

We arrived back at King's appartment, him slipping the key into the door once again. I stepped in before him and noticed my once abondoned bag by the couch...i look like such a douche now. I stood in the middle of the living room waiting for King to come inside and say something.

"So you decided to leave huh? I guess I do scare everyone off with this mask I'm wearing haha..."King quietly spoke.

King walked over to the same table i sat at the night before and took a seat, motioning his hand for me to follow, so I did. I nervoulsy pulled out a chair and sat across from him, staring down at the table.

"*sigh*so...where do i start..." King started. "Well, I guess I'd like to know first why you left if you can tell me that?"he asked.

I slowly looked up at him to respond only with"umm..."

His head bobbed down towards the table for a moment to then quickly look back up.

"You know what it doesn't matter, I'm not going to question any of your decisions. You're a free person and is entitled to do do as you wish," King said to me.

"Thank you..." I said softly. "You said you were going to explain everything to me, so tell me why'd you let me win back there," I demanded. "I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me."

King let out a faint breath, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Ok, if I wanted to enter I knew I had to bribe the host of it to let me in so I paid extra for registration. After all, the more the cash comes in the larger the cut he gets, " King explained with his hands laced together laying on the table. "And when you finally revealed yourself I decided to let you have it, no fight neccessary, because afterall, the reason you entered was to earn some cash."

"And you think that's supposed to make me feel any better? No no no, I want to earn it _myself, period, ok?" I stated._

"Ok. This is why I want you to join me, for a chance to earn your own money, isn't this what you want? To live a comfortable life?" King argued.

"Well yeah I guess but I'm still really uneasy about this and-"

"I understand how you feel but you have to trust me on this ok? Without trust this will go nowhere," King said trying to calm me down and feel comfortable.

"Ok, I'll go with you. Don't make me regret this," I all too easily agreed. Geez something is wrong with me.

I couldn't tell what face King had on, but for some reason I can feel excitiment coming from him. I couldn't understand why.

"This is wonderful! We'll get going soon, but first I have something I must do here," King spoke, leaving me confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough, would you like to join me tomorrow on a quick trip?" King asked me, making me feel like I had no other choice so I agreed on it.

"It's getting late now so you should get some sleep and we'll head out tomorrow morning, sound good?" he said headed over to the couch to lay down. "Oh, you can go ahead and get a change of clothes if you'd like, I asked the neighbor to wash your clothes from your backpack since you're both women and it would be less awkward, sorry for the intrusion," King said, making me feel embarrassed.

"okayy...thanks..." I said as i went to pick up my backpack and headed to the bathroom.

After i changed and stepped out the bathroom, I noticed the appartment was dark so it meant that King must've turned off the lights and is now asleep. Watching my step, I walked across the hallway and tried getting a feel for the door of King's room. Once I did, I turned the knob and entered closing the door behind me. I still remembered the layout of the room so without turning on the light I made my way over to the bed and dropped my bag to the side of it while throwing myself into the covers. After a bit of tossing around, I got comfortable and dozed off, anticipating the next morning.

Early the next day I heard a knock at the door, "Yelsha, you awake? I know you won't like this but I asked the neighbor to go get you some clothes for today with some money i gave her, please wear them, it wouldn't hurt having extra clothes. I'll leave the clothes out here by the door so when you're ready let me know," King informed me.

Ok, honestly I was irritated that King did this but I'm still very greatful that he cares this much for me. I got up out of the bed and walked to the door, peaked out, and reached for the clothes laying on the floor. After I laid them across the bed i examined them. It's...a bittt too girly for my liking but clothes are clothes. It was a summer looking dress, long and flowy with plenty of space to move around in so that was a plus for me. It was hot here in Arizona so it wouldn't be all that bad of an idea wearing it. It was also all these shades of blue, it was just so pretty that even I came to like it. I took off the clothes I had and slipped the dress on, very smooth feel. I took a hair tie from my backpack and tied my hair back in a mid ponytail and decided that I was ready. Since I had nothing else, I wore my usual worn down shoes. I don't think it's all that noticable so I grabbed my bag and walked out the room.

"Ok I'm ready!" I gave a shout looking around for king.

"Hey King where are you?" I questioned walking into the kitchen.

He was right there, scrambling some eggs cooking in a pan. "Goodmorning! Mrs. Rios sure does know how to pick out clothes, better than I could, you like nice Yelsha," King complemented me.

I could feel myself feeling embarrassed again,"haha thanks..." I don't take compliments well, I actually don't like them, but because I don't know King all too well I just act like a normal person would being complimented.

"Food will be ready in a minute," he said.

"Ok, I'm going to go to the bathroom excuse me.." I quickly hurried to the bathroom. I just felt so nervous. I decided to rinse my face and do all my business before I came back out to see King once again reading a newspaper with one plate on the table he sat at.

"Did you already eat?" I asked him.

"Yes, so don't worry about me and go on and eat and as soon as you're done we will head out," He told me as I took a seat.

He probably eats before anything else he does to avoid taking his mask off around people...

So I did. I ate the eggs and drank a glass of water and was ready to go.

"Done? Alright let's go! You don't have to bring your bag, we"ll be right back," King told me as he began walking out the door.

I followed and so the trip began. I wasn't all too familiar with where we were going but I just went with the flow. Though I was curious as to what it was King had to do.


	6. An Old Friend

**Next chapter up! Any feedback is appeciated as well as any corrections you mention that I need to make. Enjoy!**

King and I walked down the street from his appartment until we eventually reached an area of the town that had more shops than homes, like a plaza of some sort i think. We walked past several shops, clothing, food, shoes, lots of shops. After several minutes of walking King began slowing down as he looked to his right.

"Found it, wait right here I'll be quick," He told me as he walked into a shop.

So I did, i waited a bit until he walked out and to my surprise he was holding something.

"What are those for?" I asked him.

"These are for a good friend of mine I came here to visit, and I wanted you to join me,"King told me.

So I guess i was here to keep him some company, I guess i didn't really mind seeing how he already did enough for me.

"Alright well let's go meet up with this friend of yours," I said in a happily manner.

"Yeh..." King quietly said in a melancholic manner.

Ok... well this day went from cheery to gloomy.

I followed him once again and we walked for about half an hour. I observed everything around me, the surroundings, the people, anything to keep my mind off the awkwardness of this all. We then came to a large patch of land surrounded by a gate which we were approaching the entrance of. This is a...

"You're...friend is here?"I ever so softly spoke.

"Yes," he spoke back.

We walked pass several stones scattered around the grass, each differing from the other in its own way. I made sure to be careful not to step on any of them as King did. There were other people around so we weren't alone here, though of course we got a few stares due to King's unusual appearance. Kids seemed to like the mask though; I heard some of them say he looked like a masked super hero which I suppose was a compliment. A cat super hero. I slightly smirked at the though of it since it was such an innocent idea and so childish, but I quickly wiped it off my face realizing now was not the time for it. I looked back up to King who was walking by my side, mask straight forward keeping his sight on track. I decided to do the same and focus on what lies ahead, but then King stopped abruptly.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"We're here," he replied.

I looked down to a tombstone standing cold and gray, engraved clearly with a name.

Armor King...

We both stared down at the name for several seconds until one of us spoke.

"Well, here he is," King said then continued "Hello Armor King, sorry I haven't visited you in awhile. I've been busy but here I am now, I also brought along a new ally with me," King said turning to me.

"Oh! Um hello Armor King. My name is Yelsha. I haven't um..known King for very long but uh..it's a pleasure meeting you," I nervously spoke. Are we crazy for talking to a tombstone like this?!

"Yelsha, this is the man who helped me become who I am today, both as a fighter and as a person. He was my mentor. Armor King was murdered," King bluntly told me.

I felt horrible. He's telling me all this? One of the people who I assume he was closest to is gone from his life in such an indecent manner. I could feel my eyes getting watery but I tried my hardest holding it in. King is such a kind and deserving person and this is what he gets. It's just not fair.

"I-I'm so sorry King, I didn't know such a thing happened, this is so unfortunate.." I kept my eyes down on the stone.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, there's nothing we can do to help it now, all that matters is the thought that we came to visit him ok? So don't cry."

Says him. I can hear a shake in his voice, unsteady, ready to break. Oh King, you're a lot more delicate than you want yourself to be.

My tears began to spill as I heard a sob coming from myself. Geez, I must look terrible right now don't I...

King laid the object he bought earlier from the shop gently onto the grass, a beautiful bouquet of flowers filled with life. I looked down at them with my tear-stained eyes and choked. I'm mourning over someone I never knew, such an odd feeling it is. He turned back to me and surprised me with a comforting embrace. My eyes widened at the sudden gesture but I accepted it, wrapping my arms around him too as i soaked his chest with my tears. I never realized how much taller he was, probably like a whole foot. Don't know if I'm that short or if he's that tall but I guess that's not important. My feelings started calming down and i began slowly pulling myself away from King.

"Armor King was as great as a person as you are now wasn't he?" I asked him.

"Yes, maybe even better."

We stopped the conversation at that and stood side by side, eyes locked on Armor King.

"You know, I'm sure you already figured it out but King isn't really my name, it's a name i share with the previos king," he spoke up.

"Previous King, so there was another one of you guys aound?"

"Yes, he was also murdered."

I honestly couldn't tell if this was a joke or he was being serious. Is he really the type of person to blurt out this stuff?

" 'scuse me?" I questioned.

"I'm being serious and I'm telling you this for a reason Yelsha," he stated.

Ok i'm getting worried now.

"There is true evil out there in the world. Evil such as a creature called Ogre, the one whom murdered King," he explained.

"I want you to be careful is my main point, the world is an unforgiving place," King told me.

"Ok, I will remember that," I responded, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Now, let's get back to the appartment, we must get ready to head out," He said motioning his hand for me to follow behind him.

"Oh ok!" I commented, following closely behind him.

I turned my head back around as i watched Armor King's tomb drift away from sight. Goodbye, i hope to see you again soon.


End file.
